


blue bloods (nothing we can't buy)

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Pansy stares into the mirror, the deep burgundy dress robes feeling final in a way the gilded wedding invitation didn’t.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	blue bloods (nothing we can't buy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Pansy stares into the mirror, the deep burgundy dress robes feeling final in a way the gilded wedding invitation didn’t. It’s been a decade since she convinced herself Draco was the answer to all her problems, only years since she realized he might not be.

For the longest time it didn’t matter. Narcissa was easily won over when they met, ticked off all the boxes she possibly could. A to-be Slytherin from the sacred twenty-eight, a respectable family fortune, raised with the right values, and a mother that died early, allowing Narcissa to live out all her doting mother dreams without softening her son. Not pretty enough to be a threat, but distinctive enough to work with. Half a dozen charms, and she can fool people into thinking her fetching. 

‘What is more beautiful than power?’ Narcissa said once when she complained about the layered charms.

And Pansy kept her mouth shut, wanted Draco so much more than to be right or vindictive. (How easy it was for a natural beauty to make such a proclamation.) 

It’s such a small amusement that Narcissa doesn’t like Astoria, tried to talk Draco out of a blood-traitor wife. If only he’d chosen the better- 

Daphne appears as though summoned, walking into the changing room without bothering for permission. 

“That color is horrible on you,” Daphne comments before the silk curtain has even fallen shut behind her. 

Pansy rolls her eyes, “We’re witches-” 

“And I _know_ you wouldn’t insult me by wearing color-charmed robes to the event.” 

“Not even your wedding,” Pansy grumbles under her breath, changing into the indigo set Daphne hands her. 

“Obviously,” she says. “There will be mandatory attire at my wedding. None of this free will fucking up the pictures nonsense.” 

“Gonna have regulation hairdos and glamour charms too?” Pansy asks, straightening out the shoulders. (Of course Daphne picked out robes without perfect set charms – bloody traditionalist.)

“Now that you mention it,” she says with a grin that hopefully is in jest. 

Pansy steps in front of the mirror, wishes she could blame the other girl’s presence for instinctively sucking her stomach in. 

…it’s doable. 

Daphne’s pointy chin hooks over her shoulder, hands burning at her waist. 

“See? There’s a witch that belongs on my arm.” 

“Funny Daph, aren’t you taking-” 

Pansy finds herself spun around, surprise swallowing her words. 

“I don’t have to be,” she murmurs, thumb stroking her cheek. 

Pansy allows herself to indulge in the fantasy for the barest moment. Of dancing with Daphne in front of all their friends and family, of her aunt no longer setting her up with eligible young wizards, of Blaise probably making some crack to the guys that he always knew. Of actually having fun at the wedding and not stressing about being nice enough to some family friend, but not so nice he thinks she wants him. Of laughing and walking through the gardens and kissing beneath the stars and -

“You do,” she says, because one of them has to have sense, and even if they were going down that road, not at her best friend’s – nor at Daphne’s sister’s – wedding. 

Her hand drops, and Pansy leans in, kissing Daphne before anything else can fall.


End file.
